star_conquistafandomcom-20200213-history
The Hersakan Triumverate
The Hersakan Triumverate Economic Model The economy of the Triumverate is entirely tied to the government. The economy is mostly moved by the constant industrial growth made by the Hersakan culture. Little to no trade is done since most of the resources under Triumverate rule are distributed in a meritocracy. The planets of the Triumverate are divided in sectors, and then in sub-sectors. Sectors are mostly limited by natural frontiers such as elevated mountains, large rivers or oceans. Subsectors would be like cities under a state. Conquered planets with Xenos population have sectors divided by culture, and ethinicities. Population with similar genetics are put together, and that happens with culture as well. Religion is abolished under Triumverate rule unless for the Codexum, which preaches the Great Overseer as a highpriest for the Tech-God above all. Military The Hersakan Military is a mixture of genetically-mutated Ab-hersakans, drones and mobile fortresses. The land-titans of the triumverate were responsible for smashing Kertaria and many of the unity victories in the great strife. The army is divided in legions, each legion is composed of at least 10 great cohorts, and these cohorts are then divided in divisions, that are then divided in units. Each legion acts almost independently from the government, but a traitorious Primus, or an innefective officer is punished by the police force of the government. Each legion has its own Primus, two Secunditi, and six Terdiariditi. All of these are pure-bred Hersakans, allowed and licensed by the triumverate. The Navy of the Triumverate The Naval officers, and crewmembers are entirely composed of Hersakans. Pure-bread hersakans and servo-bots made by the orbital manufactories of Hersaka. The Navy is arranged just like the military, but in Talassias, that are divided in squadrons and so on. Being in the Navy of Hersaka is a honor only granted to the best, thats why the training is so rigorous. The ships of Hersaka are divided in 4 stages. Light, Medium, Heavy and Super-Heavy. These stages are depending on armor, cargo-hold and weaponry. Culture/History The culture of the Hersakan Triumverate is heavily based on the industry and the manufactories of the planet ever since the first industrial revolution of the civilization. Millions of factories are spread throughout the planet, even in the orbital stations there are manufactories. But, this permanent culture of the hersakans have made them a fleeting race, always rare to appear in public and while they left the major and dirtier tasks to their genetically modified “cousins”, the so called Bio-drones, or to their robots. “The sea turned against us, and we built factories over the oceans. The air turned against us, but we built factories above it. Our Brothers have turned against us, and we have built factories over their bones.” – Poem from Karii Sterera, famous poet from the times of the third industrial revolution. Technology Ship Classes -''' '''Light Class Ships LCfv - '''Light Ship Class, of the Fighting Variant. This class is composed of Corvettes, Heavy Interceptors and "Mobile Artillery Platforms" '''LCuv - '''Light Ship Class, of the Utility Variant. This class is composed of Cargo Ships, Space Enforcement Corvettes, and several other utility ships. '''Medium Class Ships MCfv - '''Medium Ship Class, of the Fighting Variant. This class is composed of Frigates and Battleships. '''MCuv - '''Medium Ship Class, of the Utility Variant. This class is composed of Heavy Utility ships, Colonizers and Incubators. '''Heavy Class Ships HCfv - '''Heavy Ship Class, of the Fighting Variant. This class is composed of Mandrakes, Destroyers, and Planetary Scorchers. '''HCcv - '''Heavy Ship Class, of the Conquest Variant. This class is experimental, only prototypes exist in controlled labs inside the Citadel. '''Super Heavy Class Ships SHCgv - '''Super Heavy Ship Class, of the Guardian Variant. This class is also experimental, only one model ever projected, called "The Protector" The Hersakan Triumverate is capable of regular inter-planetary activities, and has also a large arsenal of small arms, land weaponry, artillery and several other equipments and vehicles, including Titanusic, the infamous class of armored vehicles that is composed of gigantic mechs operated by various crewmembers. The Triumverate also has a large knowledge about genetics and biology in general, using this knowledge to slowly upgrade their own race, their servants and any kind of need, really. The ranks of the legions of the triumverate are known for having a large quantity of "Bio-Drones", genetically engineered "Proto-Hersakans" that are used as mostly grunts. These bio-drones were once Hersakans, but were slowly adapted into a separated race and engineered to serve the purpose of the Triumverate. Other genetically engineered troopers are also present, but rarely appear in the battlefield, mostly used as last resort or Heavy Shock Troopers. '''Hersakan Physiology The average Hersakan, even if now depended on machinery for most of their activities, keeps up average exercise sessions sponsored by the government. The Hersakans are a race of reptilian-like creatures, biped and averagely standing around 6'7'', with a heavy muscular body and human-like bone structure. Their body has been modified throughout ages and adapted to the bad atmospheric tendencies of their home planet. The hersakans are an oviparous species, using incubators to grow their young safely as they grow into full adults. Category:SC1